This invention relates generally as indicated to a fluid actuator with sequence-power valve, and more particularly, to such an actuator in which a sequence-power valve is used first to release a lock mechanism that locks the actuator against movement in one position, and then to port the fluid pressure directly to the actuator to effect the desired movement thereof.
Heretofore, it was known to utilize a lock valve for releasing such a lock mechanism. However, a separate valve mechanism was required to direct the fluid pressure to the actuator to cause the desired movement thereof following release of the lock, which not only added to the complexity of the system, but also necessitated the use of considerable external tubing to provide the necessary fluid connections from the lock valve to the valve mechanism and back to the actuator.